1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator, provided within an optical viewfinder of a camera or the like, for visually indicating information in the field of the viewfinder, and particularly relates to an indicator, provided within a viewfinder of an SLR camera or a real-image viewfinder or LCD view finder, for visually indicating information in the field of the viewfinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional viewfinder such as a viewfinder of a single-lens reflex camera (SLR camera) or a real-image viewfinder, an internal indicator is provided within the viewfinder to be positioned in the vicinity of an image formed through the objective optical system. The indicator visually indicates various photographic information such as shutter speed information and aperture value information so that they can be seen together with a finder view (object images) via the eyepiece of the viewfinder.
The visual information (indicated by the internal indicator) is generally viewed outside a rectangular finder view through the eyepiece, i.e., in a peripheral portion around the rectangular finder view through the eyepiece optical system, and is generally constructed on a lens surface which is rotationally symmetrical about the optical axis of the eyepiece lens. Accordingly, the information indicated by the internal indicator is seen through a peripheral portion of the eyepiece, the astigmatism thereof generally being large, so that the indicated information sometimes cannot be clearly seen due to the astigmatism.